stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Accidents in the Lava Room
'''Accidents in the Lava Room '''is one of the episodes of Stampy's Lovely World and also the 17th episode in Stampy's Lovely World Begins. Plot The episode begins as Stampy told us about Hit the Target and Craig's whereabouts. Craig and Hit the Target were offline. Stampy told us about Stampygoodnose how he died and how he buried him. Then Stampy went to the Love Garden. The following users were added to the Love Garden this episode: #xxKevinKillzxx #TripleAce06 #SuperLugail #Tech966 #Prozclantv #Flipperbollj #Voltagegeman1 #Scarab Blast Stampy showed his new addition to his Lovely House tower and said, "Look at that! That's amazing!". The addition contained a waterfall coming out of the tower. While he was touring his fans, he told us that he was going to build a music tower. Then he went to his bedroom and showed us his new additions, which was a secret tunnel, a sign showed, "Bed for one because no one loves Stampy.", and a room that Stampy will hide his items in case Hit the Target robs again (which was going to be Lee's room). Then Stampy went to his new addition for the guests which was the Guest Room for Craig and other guests (later episodes called Helpers). After that, he procceded to the tower where he showed where he will build his music tower and the basement under the room where he will build noteblocks to add music. Then, he took his music disk which was called the cat music disk and put it in the jukebox. He told us how to get music disks by having the skeletons kill creepers. On the top of the tower, he showed us his water fountain (where on its end was a waterfall) and a bench where you can sit. He told us what was the way when you jumped onto the waterfall. *The waterfall will lead you to the Storage Room's roof. *Then, the water will drive you to the lake. Then, he told us that he was going to build the Lava Room when he jumped onto the top of Gregory's tree and he set the difficulty to peaceful so he can't lose his items. He told us that he built a platform so he can build a Lighthouse. Then he went to the water room after telling us the newest update (of this episode not the newest episode) that you can go through sugar canes. He told us that he added Jack O' Lanterns and Glowstones to lighten up the underwater look of the room and 2 water farms that you can get infinite water from them. He showed us that he created a wheat farm underground, a new way to get outside and a new way to get to the entrance of his house. A "Mind your head" sign was seen when Stampy was going to the wheat farm. Stampy is building the Lava Room. At the 18:00 part of the video Snowy dies when Stampy makes him sit down where lava is at. (as he doesn't know). Stampy's reaction was too late as the lava flow towards Snowy. Trivia *The "Mind your head" might refer to Choo Choo as he was 2 1/8 blocks tall, the tallest of all the helpers. *This episodes was the only appearance of Duncan. Until My Lovely Library. Video Minecraft Xbox- Lava Room 17 File:Minecraft - Accidents In The Lava Room 17|thumb|left|335 px]] *Bedroom *Main Room *Club House Wing *Bathroom *Store Room *Love Garden Underground *Outside Sidewalk Water Path *Hallway Room *Wheat Farm Room *Water Room *Lava Room *Impact Path *Dog House *Entrance Room *Slime Farm Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes